The Hoes
by JDGibbs7399
Summary: Mistress is apart of a legacy where she needs to have multiple babies


The Hoes

By: JD Gibbs & Sarah Warren

Chapter #1 "The Hoes Mission"

Chapter written by JD Gibbs

In Chicago, Illinois, 1987, there was a girl named Mistress Hoe age, 21. She is a part of a legacy that involves having the most amount of babies you can, meaning the family's mission was to override the world until every last single living being was blood related to the Hoes. Even if it means cheating, lying, killing, molesting, or even enslavement. Ever since she was little she has hoped to have more babies than her mother, father, brothers, and sisters combined so she could have all the bragging rights that she pushed the most amount of babies out of her vagina, in the world. She currently has 0 children, meaning she better get ready for the pregnancies she will endure. Mistress is also the child of Hookah Boots Hoe and Binge-Eating Hoe, and is claimed to be the 3rd child out of the 44 children her mother conceived. Now Mistress lives in an apartment with her boyfriend, Louis. However he is one of the many boyfriends she currently has, because Mistress wants all of the babies she produces to be from different fathers, so the amount of child support she will receive will be off the charts, and Mistress doesn't want to be stuck with the same man all her life. This is where the little slut's life begins.

Chapter #2 "Incest is a Total Bitch"

Chapter written by JD Gibbs & Sarah Warren

One cold, October, night when Mistress was out on the town, inside a club known as "Fuck Me Up", she met a man named Sperm Dumpster the Third. She took him to the ladies bathroom, brought him to a stall, unzipped his pants, got on her knees and put him in her mouth. It was magical. She thrusted his reasonably sized cock in her mouth until his special soup splattered everywhere like a volcano erupting. He made a total mess, it was all over the stall and over Mistress's nice, big juicy, titties. You could see the juice ooze from him all over her cleavage down into her bra. Soon, Sperm Dumpster the Third realized it was his turn to give her an orgasm worth sharing. He flipped her over she was sitting on the toilet and unzipped her pants, and took her lingerie off her long, tanned legs. He went down to get his tongue inside her C***. He flailed it inside her, making her moan in pleasure, creating a scene in the bathroom. Ladies outside could hear them, and shuffled around awkwardly until they just decided to leave. Mistress, who was ready to burst, screamed, "Harder!" until his whole tongue was deep inside. Soon reaching her climax, Mistress realized this is her opportunity to get pregnant with her 1st child. But, before she could get Sperm Dumpster the Third's dick inside her she had already came. Delighted with the Cream Pie he had just received, Sperm Dumpster the Third gladly cleans up the mess Mistress made, with his jizz covered tongue. However, as soon as the cum was cleaned up, Sperm Dumpster the Third seemed to want to go at it again. This time vaginally. Excited, Mistress happily accepts his offer to fuck because she knows this is going to be the father of her first child…Once the two were done banging for the second time, they clean themselves up in the empty restroom. After scrubbing all of the cum off, Mistress leads Sperm Dumpster the Third to the bar to get something that will get her "fucked up" for the third time tonight. While waiting for her drink, Mistress starts a casual conversation with Sperm Dumpster the Third. Then things start to take a left turn…..Mistress asks what Sperm Dumpster the Third's parents do for a living and what their names are. (So it seems like she is interested in meeting them). Sperm Dumpster the Third replies by saying "My dad, Hookah Boots, and my mom, Mariah, both work at a strip joint in down town New Lenox." "That is probably how they met." Jaw dropping, Mistress Whispers "Hookah Boots? What is his last name?" Responding quickly, Sperm Dumpster the Third states, "Hoe." Feeling light headed, Mistress Thinks, "OMFG! He is my dad too! I just had sex with my half-brother! Twice! And I might be pregnant with his kid!"

Chapter #3 "I'll Blame it on Louis"

Chapter written by JD Gibbs

After Mistress figured out that Sperm Dumpster the Third was her half-brother, she began to freak out and decided it was best to go home. Sperm Dumpster the Third was ok with this sense he had already gotten his dick wet for tonight and had most likely got Mistress pregnant, which he was born and raised to do. As soon as she had gotten home, mistress ran up to her apartment door so she could get ready for bed.


End file.
